Hunters of all species
by SPNkitkat
Summary: What happens when Dean, Sam and Bobby mistakenly summon Angel and Spike into their world? Turns out that some 'evil' can be trusted. Maybe even save your life. *NO slash, just some minor violence/horror scenes & coarse language.
1. Chapter 1: The Amulet

Summary: Dean, Sam & Bobby mistakenly cause a portal to be opened into Angel and Spike's world.

Supernatural, Angel crossover.

No spoilers for Angel or Supernatural –You just need to know the characters relationships in SPN Season 2 & Angel Season 5. [Yeah, never mind about the year differences... portal time is different? Well, now it is anyway.]

I don't own either show, they belong to the WB, the CW, Joss Whedon & Eric Kripke [2 geniuses of TV!]. All main characters aside from Amy are from either of the shows. Amy is a random character that I made up & added.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Amulet**

"Dean!" Sam couldn't believe what his brother was up to this time. "Seriously, dude? We've come here for a reason, and it's NOT to check out the sleeping chick! What are you, a stalker?"

"I'm no Edward-freakin'-Cullen here man, it's just –"

"-Sure. Now you're gonna say it's just human nature or something like that. Right?"

Dean turned back around, ignoring Sam. "Of course, I don't expect you to understand, Sammy." Dean laughed.

"Dean, just help me look for the damn amulet and we can get out of here without-" Sam became quiet as the girl moaned in her sleep. The brothers' held their breath as she turned over, still asleep. "-without waking the girl." Sam finished.

"Alright. But only coz you're so damn desperate to get out of here. Anyway, I _was _working on it! Look here, I think I found something," Sam crept over next to Dean to see that he was pointing out the bracelet around the sleeping girls' wrist. "Ya see? No stalking here. Working!"

Sam was surprised. The bracelet around her wrist featured an amulet which fitted the description that Bobby had given to them almost exactly.

"See?!"

"Okay, okay. You won this round Dean. But I know that was just luck on your part."

"Bitch." Dean was quick to reply.

"Jerk!" Sam answered automatically.

And they were off again at each other, though quietly so they wouldn't wake the girl. She seemed to be able to sleep through anything quite well, however. That is, until the boys tried to remove the bracelet.

Sam gently placed his fingers around the bracelet, trying to pull it off. It was no use though, he couldn't do it without risking waking her. At first he tried and she simply rolled over, hardly reacting. When he tried again, she stirred.

"Nice one! Now what? Any more bright ideas?" Dean whispered.

"Shhh!" Sam was thinking. The girl shifted in her bed, not fully awake.

"We're gonna have to wake her up," Sam came out with it. "There's no other way we can do it. If we take it off like this and she wakes up, then what? We'd have the cops all over us. This bracelet's probably important to her too. It is over 200 years old, after all.

"Yeah, blah, blah, blah & it just happens that it has the amulet which we need to be able to find this super-vampire, whatever-it-is thing and kill it?" Dean had no better suggestions, however, so they decided to stake out the house from the Impala and wait until the girl woke up.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean perked up in his seat, and poked Sam, pointing to the window of the house. The brothers had been sitting in the Chevy for hours, and finally, now that it was 8, they saw some signs of movement as well as lights on in the house. They waited a couple of minutes, so it wouldn't seem like they'd been watching her house and then they were ready.

"So, now we go get the amulet." Sam said, getting out of the car. Dean followed closely and the doors squeaked as they slammed shut.

"Action at last," Dean said excitedly, working his way towards the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The doorbell sounded through the house and Amy Jacobs was surprised, she hadn't expected anyone to be awake this early on a Sunday morning, usually it was just her. She was always an early riser, it was in her blood. She answered the door, after quickly checking her hair and make-up in a passing mirror. She was thankful that she had, seconds later, as she opened the door to reveal two tall, cute looking guys.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, we hope so. Agents Hammet and Hendrix, CIA." The shorter, slightly cuter of the two said, in a voice suggesting that he meant business. The two simultaneously flashed badges at her in the way that she always saw on TV and in movies.

"Hammet and Hendrix?" Any enquired, after inviting them inside. "Not Kirk and Jimmy, I presume?" The men looked quite surprised for a moment, obviously not expecting her to recognize the names, but they recovered quickly.

The taller of the two, Hendrix, as he had been introduced, replied "No ma'am, Sam and Dean. We get that often, just not usually..."

"-from ladies like myself?" Sam nodded as she continued, "Well I've got news for you! There are _some_ females in this world with good tastes in music!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean took an instant liking to the girl –Amy, he reminded himself. She had offered them drinks and was, at the moment, getting a coffee for Dean and water for herself and Sam.

Dean nudged Sam "Why'd you give her our real names?!"

Sam shrugged. "She clearly saw right through our surnames and yet, here we are inside her house –no police surrounding us. I figure we should be honest about that at least. We need her to trust us if we're gonna be able to get the amulet off her."

Sam saw this as sound logic, but Dean wasn't so sure. "And if she's calling the cops now?"

Sam didn't answer as Amy returned with their drinks. Sam looked to Dean as if to say 'Told you so!' and Dean stared him down while Amy's back was turned.

"Thank you." Sam graciously accepted his drink from Amy, trying to ignore Dean's looks.

Amy sat down on the couch opposite them. "So what can I do for you, then, boys?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy sat patiently and listened as the agents talked. They fed her some bullshit story about her bracelet and a 'top secret' case which they couldn't give away the details of. She wasn't stupid. She saw right through their disguise; the names, the badges, the story. They were all lies. It was her job to know these things. After all, she was a psychologist and had been so for a number of years.

She listened anyway and paid close attention to detail in case they let anything slip about what they really planned and who they really were. She could tell that these guys had done this before –together too. They were professionals. She didn't quite know what exactly they were trying to achieve, but she knew that they needed her bracelet in order to do it.

*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2: Disbelief

I don't own either show, they belong to the WB, the CW, Joss Whedon & Eric Kripke [2 geniuses of TV!]. All main characters mentioned aside from Amy are from either of the shows.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Disbelief**

Dean knew it wasn't going to work. He could see it in her eyes. Amy wasn't believing a single word he or Sammy said. He couldn't believe their luck though –they were there and she hadn't called the real police. Not that the cops would really give them much trouble anyway, just set them back a couple of minutes –an hour or two at the most.

As Sam finished explaining their cover story and requested Amy to hand over her bracelet, Dean wondered what was going to happen next. If she didn't let them have the amulet, there was no way they could find the creature they were after. That would definitely lead to disaster. Normal vampires can be killed by cutting of their heads, sure. Or with the Colt, Dean remembered. But this was going to be extra tricky. Those normal vampires were hardly much stronger than a normal human, compared to this beast. It was faster, stronger and older. Fortunately though, these super-vamps were weaker in some ways as well. According to their and Bobby's research, these vampires were vulnerable to sunlight as well as holy water and, of course, the usual decapitation method worked –if you could get close enough.

Dean's mind came back to the conversation at hand as he watched Sam's expression change from his professional CIA agent look to complete surprise and shock at Amy's answer. Dean hadn't really been paying attention, but he knew enough. Amy had confessed her knowledge that they were fakes, and Sammy really hadn't known.

Sam couldn't believe that she knew –their disguises usually worked on everyone. The shock seeped onto his face and he looked at Dean, whose expression was a blank mask, no surprise present. Sam wondered if Dean had already known somehow. That would be typical Dean. Knowing that the girl saw through their disguises was going to have a big impact on their quest. He thought about telling Amy the truth, but thought that could go two ways –she thought they were insane and got them away from her, or she believed them and called the cops anyway so they would be able to deal with it. Something along those lines was bound to happen, and Sam could see no bright side.

Sam was still trying to think up ideas when Dean started talking.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy could tell that Dean was now telling her the total, complete truth. Okay, the truth according to what he believed anyway. And he could've always been leaving out a few details too, she couldn't know that. But what he had told her so far –about the demons and spirits they fought and killed, about how they were Hunters and had been all their lives- that was the truth, according to him. In other words, either what he said was totally true, or both of the boys sitting in front of her were completely insane.

By the look on Sam's face, Amy could sense his surprise at Dean's admittance of the cold, hard truth. He, too, fully believed though. When he got over the initial surprise, he joined in, adding some details of their 'adventures' so she would know that they either had some extraordinarily vivid imaginations, or had seriously lived through all this. Vampires are real? Werewolves and demons too? There were real possessions happening all over the countryside? Well, it didn't seem that insane now that she thought about it more thoroughly. In fact, it would explain quite a few things! The only thing was she had no idea if they were mentally ill and in need of help, or if their years had really been like this. That was, she had no way to tell unless...

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, you want my bracelet? You got it. But you gotta take me with too!"

"What?!" Dean and Sam echoed one another in response. Sam was about to ask the woman if she was insane, until he realized how stupid and ridiculous it would sound.

"-But... You can't come with!" Dean exclaimed, frustrated.

"What? It's too dangerous? Don't give me that! There's no way I'm giving up this bracelet to two complete strangers for the sake of possibly saving lives although –highly more likely, I might add- to satisfy your deranged minds. I'm not trying to judge you, I just need to know for myself."

_So Amy does think we're crazy!_ Sam thought to himself. _Well, this is gonna get complicated._

"Okay." Dean answered.

"Okay?!" Sam and Amy were both shocked and began talking simultaneously.

"But Dean," Sam began,

"Okay, that was unexpected, I must admit, I thought you were surely going to refuse," Amy continued.

"-she's going to be trouble, I'm telling you! It's not safe for her, she could get hurt –or worse!" Sam finished.

"-so I'll be glad to tag along and I'll try to stay out of your way." Amy concluded.

Dean sat there, waiting until both of them were done. When they were both quiet at last, he spoke. "Sammy, face it, the only way we're getting at this thing is with the amulet and the only way we're getting the amulet is with Amy! Just deal with it. Amy, I hope you realize that this could be very dangerous for you? We'll try to keep you out of harm's way, but we usually work alone and only need to take care of each other. You just make sure to look out for yourself, alright? Good. Now let's get out of here. We got a lot of work to do."

*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3: The Summoning

I don't own either show, they belong to the WB, the CW, Joss Whedon & Eric Kripke [2 geniuses of TV!]. All main characters mentioned aside from Amy are from either of the shows.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Summoning**

Amy sat in the back of the Impala. It was a nice car, really. And she liked Dean's choice in music, too. AC/DC, Metallica and all sorts of other classic rock bands that he had in his cassette collection.

The first thing that Amy had said after they let had been, of course, about the basics of the demons, specifically of the kind that they were going to summon with the help of her amulet. She got some answers, though most were vague. She eventually dropped the topic and decided to ask where they were going instead.

"We're going back to Bobby's place," Dean had said. "He can figure out all the stuff we need for the summoning ritual so we can get rid of this thing before it can get to more innocent people."

So there's another guy in on all this 'hunter' business then. It was starting to hit her, the reality of the situation. Throughout, the boys had been deadly serious in their explanations. Surely it couldn't all be their imaginations?

After that she had kept quiet, thinking mostly to herself, wondering if her life could ever be the same again after this day.

*~*~*~*~*~*

They pulled up outside Bobby's house and made their way to the door. The brothers were greeted with smiles and hellos, while Amy was greeted with a little suspicion. She noticed that this changed, however, after they had all sat down around a table in Bobby's living room –A mess, as usual- and they began to start the ritual.

Little had Amy known, but Dean had called Bobby beforehand to warn him of their approach and to ready all the basic check-ups. So while Amy hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, she had been 'accidentally' brushed up against some silver, and got some typical Bobby-style holy water in her drink. Once she had passed these tests to the boys' satisfaction, they finally got down to the business at hand; the amulet and the ritual.

"Amy, please place your amulet in the middle of the table." Bobby began.

"So Bobby, what's next? Some chant in Latin and some burning of some type of plant or something?" Dean asked.

"Well, no. Not this time actually. This time, the chant's in Hebrew and there's no plant burning at all." Dean rolled his eyes at Bobby's reply.

"Ah, close enough!" Dean moaned, and Sam laughed.

Bobby began by drawing a complicated looking symbol on a scrap of paper, which he then placed in the middle of the table, the amulet sitting on top. He then picked up a certain book and began chanting.

"Here comes the fun part!" Dean whispered to Amy. The room began to rattle slightly, and Amy began to realize that this wasn't your average earthquake. This had something to do with the summoning.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hu haya poh, Hu yihiyeh poh, Hu poh! Hem hazakim, Hem maher, Aval hem lo yihiyeh ra'iim. B'yom yom, hem yihiyu poh, mi'makom she hem hayu, l'anachnu, achshav!!" Bobby finished the chant and the room was still again, silent.

"So...?" Amy began,

"Shh!" Sam warned, waiting.

There was an awkward pause, and Amy was just about to ask if it had worked, when something happened at last. A wind blew up, out of nowhere and the lights started to flicker on & off, on & off. Books and papers began to fly around the room in every direction and everyone ducked under the table as the winds increased their howling.

"When this is done, you guys better help me clean this place up!" Bobby shouted over the noise.

The storm began to push even harder and the windows rattled. The papers and books then began to spin in a pattern –as if they were trying to form a tornado or whirlwind, they were all spinning in the same direction around the room.

Sam & Dean were in front of the table, closer to the centre of the room, where the tornado was also centred, so they were the first to see flash of brilliant, bright blue light that came crashing out of the centre in waves.

"Shield your eyes!" Sam yelled to Amy, as he turned to see her facing the light, unmoving.

Amy quickly covered her eyes and was just in time, as a sudden blindingly harsh light filled the entire room. They heard something akin to a lightning strike hit the room and suddenly the bright light receded and was gone as suddenly as it had appeared.

Abruptly, everything froze. The wind stopped, the light had entirely disappeared and the papers and books all came crashing to the floor all at once, revealing what now stood in the centre of the room.

Two men stood there, looking around at the destroyed room, utterly confused. They then saw the four people shrink back behind the table.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was right in front of her eyes. Two men now stood in the centre of the room where there had been no one just 5 minutes earlier. The men seemed ordinary enough, however. One was tall –though not quite as tall as either Sam or Dean- and had dark hair. He was also wearing dark clothes, most noticeably a long, black jacket that fell past his waist. The second man was wearing a similar jacket, though his was leather and stretched even longer than the first mans'. Unlike the first man, he had bright white-blonde hair, that had obviously been dyed, and a scar across one eyebrow.

"Uh, Angel... Where are we?" The man with the blonde hair asked in a British accent.

"I have no idea, Spike. I have absolutely no idea." The dark-haired man, Angel, answered, in a more familiar American tone.

*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

Translation of Bobby's summoning spell [Just in case you wanna know, yes it's real Hebrew but done in English lettering so you guys can all read it. I did Hebrew coz it's the one language other than English that I can actually write –fairly well anyway...]**:**

"He was here, He will be here, He is here! They are strong, they are fast, but they will not be evil. On this day they will be here from the place that they came, to be with us now!"


	4. Chapter 4: Something's Not Right

I don't own either show, they belong to the WB, the CW, Joss Whedon & Eric Kripke [2 geniuses of TV!]. All main characters mentioned aside from Amy are from either of the shows.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Something's not right**

All of a sudden, Sam realized that the ritual must have gone wrong. Surely these two weren't what they had been trying to summon. An ultimate vampire that would wreak destruction and havoc on them all surely wouldn't be so short... Plus, certainly a creature such as this wouldn't look so human?

Dean was also confused. He was sure that there was supposed to be only one creature to come out of the summoning. And it was supposed to be a vampire that would ultimately attempt to kill thousands, if not tens of thousands of innocent people, leaving only desecration and destruction in its wake. Well, somehow he doubted that a creature like this would name itself either 'Spike' or 'Angel'. But he wasn't willing to take chances on the matter. If these two had been summoned by the ritual, then it was probably these two that needed to be killed.

Angel and Spike reacted immediately to Dean as he flung a flask of holy water in their direction, and both were instantly out of the way so they wouldn't get burnt. But Dean wasn't done with them yet. Sure, they were quick, but he had to know for sure whether they were the vampires that were supposed to be summoned. Dean ran towards the blinds and wrenched them open, leaving Angel and Spike in the middle of a field of sunlight. They started to sizzle and smoke lightly, and simultaneously roared in pain and dashed towards the closest area of darkness and shadow that they could find.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"So it is true then. These are the ones we were trying to summon?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, seems like." Bobby responded a little dazed from Dean's sudden attack.

Dean had reacted so fast that Amy was astounded that _he _was totally human. She was still sitting silently where she had been when the tornado started, behind the table.

Angel and Spike themselves were quite in awe themselves. They soon snapped out of it, however, as they found themselves trapped between barriers of sunlight streaming through the open blinds on either side of them.

"So you got us. Congratulations. You gonna explain to us who the hell you are, then? And _where_ we are, for that matter? Coz I am bloody confused here." Spike asked.

"Us? We're hunters. We go for all sorts of things. Demons, spirits, werewolves, witches... vampires. Ya know, all your normal types of evil. Where are you? Well, what should it matter to you!? You're just gonna destroy the place anyway." Dean retorted.

"Hunters then. Wonderful. You clearly don't much about who you're hunting either, destroy your city? Why'd we wanna do that? And how'd you pull off the whole dimensional portal thing, anyway? Pretty neat trick." Angel said.

"Whoa, hold up. We help people, we don't kill them. Well, not any more, anyhow. We've got souls, you know!" Spike added.

"Yeah, sure. And Darth Vader helps people too. You're vampires! Of course you kill people!" Dean commented in his usual fashion.

"Dimensional portal? What are you talking about? As far as I know, there ain't no such thing. There's only one universe, and we're all in it!" Bobby replied to Angel.

"Well, do we have news for you! Sure there's different dimensions, alternate universes, different worlds, whatever you'd like to call them. There's plenty, infinite possibilities! This one, it seems, is quite similar to ours though. Burning sunlight included." Angel explained.

"Uh, not to bring the room down or anything, but are these the guys we have to destroy, or not?!" Amy finally plucked the courage to get up and enter the conversation. It was the strangest one she ever remembered hearing.

"They're vampires, that's for sure. And not of the normal type either –must be the super type that Bobby told us about, but there was supposed to be only one, and these guys somehow don't seem the type for destroying a city, ya know?" Sam answered. "Bobby, could the ritual have gone wrong somehow?"

"Yeah, I suppose I could've done something wrong, but I'm pretty sure I did everything as it was in the book." Bobby replied, puzzled.

"I can't stand these sodding humans. We told you! You opened a portal and summoned us through it. And seriously, we aren't gonna destroy your city, alright?!" Spike announced.

"Yeah, like we're gonna just take your word for it! We've run into plenty of nasty things before and none of them have exactly been very trustworthy." Dean said.

"Okay, so how do you suggest we prove our trustworthiness then? I'd tell you to call up some of my more human friends, but seeming as we've kinda left our dimension, I somehow don't think a phone call would help." Angel explained.

"Maybe we'll just have to lock you up in the panic room for a while till we work this out." Dean menacingly suggested.

"Or not?" Spike said, not liking the sound of being locked inside a room with Angel all day. "Come on, Angel! We can't let some pansy humans stick us in some cell to rot!"

"I don't see any other options. Would you rather face the sunlight?" Angel already knew the answer to his question. Of course he didn't!

"Okay, Okay, we'll cooperate. But you ponces better realize that we still need some kind of supply of blood. Don't worry, cows' will do. Just saying, you can't let us starve, coz otherwise I'll get grumpy and start getting peckish for something sweet..." Spike threatened, looking towards Amy as he concluded. Amy backed away nervously at his longing stare.

"Spike!" Angel warned. "Sorry, he gets that way sometimes. He hasn't had a soul as long as I have. He still sometimes craves something more... fresh." Angel apologised to Amy, who abruptly came to understand that he meant her no harm.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The door crashed shut and Angel and Spike heard a lock click home. They were now in a small, circular room whose floor was covered in a giant pentacle complete with other symbols surrounding which had been painted in brown. There was a single desk and two chairs at one end of the room and a bed attached to the wall at the other. A huge fan spun slowly on the ceiling, the light through it casting shadows on the walls. The soft swish of its swinging was the only sound to be heard.

"So... What now?" Spike wondered as he went to sit in one of the chairs, taking the other one up with his legs before Angel could sit down.

"Spike, shut up. Just for once. Please?" Angel went and sat on the bed instead, trying to ignore Spike.

"Hmmmm... Nah I don't think I will. Why'd those ponces have to go and stick us in here? What are we supposed to do now?" Spike nagged.

"I don't know! Now be quiet, I'm trying to think here."

"What you thinkin' about?"

"What do you think!? How to get us the hell out of here and back to our own world! If only Wesley was here. I'm sure he'd be able to think up something!" Angel said. _I'm sure he'd be more useful than Spike, anyway._ He added to himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dean, what are you planning on doing with them?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, you can't just leave them locked up in there forever, man." Sam added.

"Just watch me!" Dean replied. "There's nothing else we can do anyway. If we let them out and it turns out they _are_ evil then we're screwed. If we leave them in there then at least they can't hurt anyone."

"Oh come on, you're not seriously gonna leave them in there?" Amy questioned. "Surely there's some way we can test whether they're telling the truth or not! I mean, I know we can't exactly hook them up to a lie detector, no pulse and all. But they didn't seem too bad, and they didn't attack us."

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Dean queried.

"Yes. In fact I think I do." Amy's plan stunned the others.

"You want to do _what_?!" Sam answered. "That's crazy!"

"No. No way. I won't let you do that, you can't. It's almost suicidal!" Bobby's response didn't even make Amy flinch.

"I want to do it," Amy replied.

"Wow. You know, I think you would make a good hunter. Risks like that are pretty much our way of life." Dean mentioned, as always, he hid his true emotions behind his humour.

"Thanks. And I don't think they want to hurt me, really. Angel, at least, seemed rather nice. Just let me in to the room with them and leave me there for about a day or so. If I'm still... you know, alive and well after that, they're fine. I trust them. Anyway, no one has any better ideas! We can't just leave them in there forever! Vampires or not, it's not right."

*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

To Be Continued.... [Please Review!!]


	5. Chapter 5: Trust, Tests and Tricks

I don't own either show, they belong to the WB, the CW, Joss Whedon & Eric Kripke [2 geniuses of TV!]. All main characters mentioned aside from Amy are from either of the shows.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trust, Tests and Tricks**

The huge door of the panic room clicked again and squealed as it slowly opened.Amy walked in as soon as there was a big enough gap for her to do so and Dean shut the door behind her. It slid shut with the bang of metal on metal and she jumped -all her senses on high as the vampires calmly watched her walk in.

"So, what? Does this mean that the guys outside trust us or that they hate you now?" Spike asked, bluntly.

"I'm the test. Amy replied, unable to look the vampires in the eyes, so instead focusing on the painted symbols on the floor.

"What?" Angel asked, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"To test if you can be trusted or not. Either you'll feed on me or the blood that the boys outside are going to bring you." Amy answered, suddenly realizing how stupid her previously good idea now sounded.

"Aha. So those ponces outside just chuck in the pretty, little lady to be sucked dry and stay out there, safe from harm? What fags."

"Actually, it was my choice to come in. My idea too!" Amy defended herself from Spike, distraught at the thought of Sam & Dean doing such a thing to her.

"Spike, you should really learn to shut up once in a while, you know that?" Angel said, glad that the girl was teaching him a lesson. "So how long are we stuck in here for?" He continued.

"Oh, ummm, till night fall, I think." Amy answered.

"That long? My god, we may as well just eat her!" Spike said, impatient as always.

"He's joking!" Angel added, quickly, as he watched Amy's face turn to fear. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Angel reassured her.

"Thanks." Amy answered, meaning it. "Well, I guess we have some time to kill then."

"Yeah, guess so." Angel replied, and offered her a seat on one of the chairs that Spike had finally moved off.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hmmm. Better go check on them. And, ya know, see if anyone needs a toilet break or anything." Bobby told the brothers.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm not just sittin' here all day waiting! I'm gonna go find some lunch. You two want anything?"

"No thanks Bobby, not for me," Sam replied.

"Yeah, I'll have a pie thanks, Bobby. With chips." Dean answered, predictably. The brothers said goodbye and headed downstairs to check what was going on in the panic room.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Surely Bobby should be back by now?" Sam asked. It had been 3 hours since he had left for lunch and the brothers had checked on the room downstairs twice since Bobby had left, nothing much had changed. The first time they had taken down the cows blood for the vampires as well as some water for Amy, and the second they had returned to find all 3 glasses empty and the three talking.

"Yeah, where's my pie? Maybe he got side tracked with something and forgot? You should call him anyway, just in case." Dean replied.

Sam tried a couple of times, but all he got was the answering machine. He left a message and they waited about 10 minutes before they decided that something was definitely up.

"Alright, we're gonna have to go check it out. See if Bobby's alright." Sam said, anxiously.

Dean, still un-alarmed, said "I'm sure he's fine. But if we are gonna check up on him, we can't just leave Amy here in the panic room with those two _things_ in there."

"Fine. So, what then?"

"We go to Plan B. Take Amy with us and find out where Bobby is." Dean considered.

"But what about Angel and Spike?" Sam answered, frustrated.

"What about them?" Dean mused.

"Well, we can't just leave them in there, unchecked. If they try to escape and it turns out they _are _bad then it'll be chaos."

"Then what do you say we do about them? We can't exactly take them with." Now it was Dean's turn to be frustrated.

"Why not? They haven't done anything bad so far. And anyway, they could be useful!"

"Or they could be even more trouble." Dean murmured.

"Dean, we can't just leave them here alone and we can't leave Bobby out there where he may be in trouble! I don't see very much choice in the matter!" Sam said with his trademark puppy-eyed look working for him again.

"Alright Sammy! You win. But remember, this was _your_ idea!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy & Angel stopped talking again as they heard the lock of the door click and the door swing open once more. For the third time in the day they waited, watching the door as it squeaked inwards. Unlike the previous 2 times, however, this time Dean and Sam stood back and beckoned them forward.

"What, is it finally sundown?" Amy asked, now relaxed in the vampires' presences after many hours of talking.

"No, not quite yet." Dean remarked, still not quite at ease with the two of them around. "We have a problem."

Dean explained the circumstances that had occurred and finally stepped aside from the door and motioned them towards the exit.

"So we decided that it would probably be best if we all went together," Dean finished.

"But I guess this means we gotta wait till sun down anyway, if we're taking the two of them along." Amy commented.

"Yeah, but we thought you guys should be allowed to stretch your legs and all." Sam replied.

"Awww, isn't that nice?" Spike retorted in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Spike, shut it!" Angel was angry again. Amy had noticed that this seemed to be a common occurrence. Spike took pleasure in annoying Angel, and it really showed. "Alright so how we gonna find Bobby then?"

*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Chapter 6: Bobby's View

I don't own either show, they belong to the WB, the CW, Joss Whedon & Eric Kripke [2 geniuses of TV!]. All main characters mentioned aside from Amy are from either of the shows.

*Sorry for the late update, I've had too much bloody school work! I also kinda ran out of ideas at one point, but got some more, so I'm back for now! :P

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bobby's View**

Bobby blinked, his eyes opening slowly. He awoke to find that his hands had been tied around a pole behind his back, and that he had absolutely no weapons on him. He looked around and found himself in an empty building which looked like it was falling apart and was full of dust and dirt. It seemed to be some sort of old warehouse. He became conscious of the fact that he had probably been drugged as well. He was feeling drowsy and slightly dizzy and couldn't really think straight. There was no one in sight, however, so he presumed that his captor had gone off elsewhere. He tried to move his hands, stretching every direction in search of something sharp enough to the rope binding his wrists. He was unable to, but kept trying, in loath to give up so easily.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun finally sank below the horizon. It was time to leave at last. There had still been no sign of Bobby and he wasn't answering his phone, so everyone realized that there was definitely something going on out there.

"What do you think it could be?" Amy had asked the boys at one point, receiving only silence and solemn looks from the brothers.

"Could be some sorta demon." Spike replied, trying to brighten up the room, but not really helping, as usual.

"I'm guessing that with a job like yours you probably get all sorts of enemies, so asking about that wouldn't really help?" Amy asked, doubtful.

"Yeah, the lists sort of stack up when you're a hunter. Could be any number of things. Though it's unlikely that it's of human origin." Sam responded, then suddenly something dawned on him. "Wait a minute, you guys said that you came from a different dimension, right?" He questioned Angel & Spike.

"Yeah." The two replied, simultaneously.

"Then maybe there was another one? Maybe another portal to your world, or to somewhere else?" Sam carried on, excitedly now that he had come up with an idea. "Is it possible that that's what found Bobby? I mean, Bobby did the ritual, so he could be connected to the portal or something."

"Okay, Sammy, now it sounds like you've seen one too many Star Trek episodes." Dean said.

"No, that does sound possible. A similar thing happened to me a few years back. Two portals –from either the same or two different worlds- can easily be opened, even unintentionally." Angel replied. "The only problem is that there's not really any way of knowing where a second portal may have opened."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bobby stopped trying to wriggle out of his bonds as he heard a noise. Something clanged in the distance. It was metallic sounding, that metal on metal scrape that gave him a bit of a chill. There was definitely something out there, and he had no idea what.

"I'm getting too old for this." He mumbled to himself, still trying to break free of his bonds. "Where are you boys?"

His mind went back to what had happened earlier in the day, when everything had just begun...

_He had just been going out to find some lunch; a sandwich for himself and a pie for Dean. He remembered saying goodbye to the brothers, leaving in the red, dusty, old truck –one of the few working cars he had for the moment- and going to a small diner, not too far out of the way. It was a nice place, quiet too. There had been nothing out of the ordinary at all as he walked in. In fact, thinking back on it now, Bobby realized that maybe it had been _too _ordinary. He had just ordered and was waiting for his meal, when he had been caught from behind. Whacked heavily in the back of the head, he had blacked out straight away –naturally. He remembered thinking to himself 'Face me like a man, don't be a coward and hit me from behind!' Right before he passed out. The next thing he remembered was waking up here..._

Bobby realized that he was at a complete loss for what had happened, or who had gotten him. He also had no idea where they were or where he was either, for that matter.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright, let's go!" Dean called as the sun finally sank below the horizon. Spike and Angel peeked warily out of the front door, still not trusting Dean completely. They saw that it really was dark now and headed outside, glad at their –at least limited- freedom.

"Nice car, man." Spike commented, eyeing the Chevy Impala, a little envious.

"Thanks." Dean grinned, glad that there as at least _something_ good about the vampire –he had a good taste in cars.

"So, where to now?" Amy asked, hopping into the back seat, comfortable in the middle.

"Well, we'll have to try follow in Bobby's footsteps. Leaving this late though may have cooled the trail, but it couldn't be helped," Sam explained as he climbed into his seat, shotgun side as usual. "We're heading out to one of the close restaurants that we know Bobby likes to go to."

Dean was the last to get in, after he had checked up on the weapons stash in the trunk. He slammed the door shut and turned the key. The engine roared to life again and Dean put the car in reverse as they exited Bobby's house again.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bobby woke with a start as he again heard the metallic scrape in the distance. It had happened 3 or 4 times now and Bobby still didn't know what it was. He realized that he must've dozed off after sitting there, stuck and exhausted from the effort of trying to free himself. "So where are those idjits?" He wondered aloud to himself, thinking that if the Winchesters weren't here already, that something may have happened to them too. The reply, however, caught him off guard.

"No one's coming for us." A male voice murmured out of the darkness, with no apparent source visible. Bobby jumped, started for a few seconds. He strained his eyes, trying to find a form that fitted the haunting voice.

"Try as you might, you won't find me. Not in this dark place."

"Who... or what are you?" Bobby spoke, giving up.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." The voice replied. Bobby decided that it belonged to something that he probably would rather not meet –especially under these circumstances. But he still had to find a way out of this place, and there seemed to be no other option available.

"So how're we gonna get out of here then? You got a plan?"

"Considering we're still here and alive, I figure that whoever's got us captured still wants us for something. Probably not such a nice thing, either. It really never is. We may have to wait till _they _come get _us_ before we can make our move." The voice logically replied, emotionless.

'Oh yeah, coz that always works out...' Bobby thought to himself. "So you _don't_ know what's got us then. Where are those Winchester boys when you need 'em?!" He, instead, replied.

"I'm afraid not... Winchesters? Who're they?"

"Sam and Dean. Brothers, hunters, and like sons to me. Well, they were –and may still be if they can come and help us out of this mess already!"

"Ah, hunters," The voice replied, knowingly. "Maybe they could help us out after all. You know, if they can find us."

"Don't worry, they will. I'm sure of it. They've handled worse than this." Bobby hoped that he was right. 'Come on boys!'

* * *

Please review


	7. Chapter 7: The Search Begins

I don't own either show, they belong to the WB, the CW, Joss Whedon & Eric Kripke.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Search Begins**

So, no luck at the first two diners on the list, but there definitely seemed to be something strange around the third. It was just normal, sure –quiet, not many people around, a couple of cars parked outside– but there was something about it... Sam just couldn't see it.

Spike, however, vampire senses attuned, did. Well, he smelt it anyway. "Fear," he whispered to the others. "Everywhere, the whole place stinks of it." Angel nodded in agreement, sensing the same.

"Well, maybe it is handy having the two of you around!" Dean said. "Sniff dogs! Nice –very useful."

"Dean!" Sam moaned, not wanting the vampires to take offence –they would easily be able to outrun the brothers if they wished, now that it was night.

The four of them had entered the diner, leaving Amy in the somewhat safer position of guarding the car, and they now tried to inconspicuously blend in to the small crowd.

"Hi, can I get a pie please? Extra bacon and a beer too." Dean told the waitress, excited at the prospect of finally getting that pie that he had wanted.

"Yeah, I'll just have some water, thanks." Sam added. Angel declined the offer, while Spike ordered a beer. The waitress scratched down their orders onto her notepad and disappeared through the kitchen doors.

"So, plan anyone?" Spike wondered aloud.

"Uhh, eat the pie, watch what's goin' on around here and check up in the back to hopefully find some clue of where Bobby's got to?" Dean suggested, helpfully.

"Yeah, uh about that, somehow I don't think you're gonna manage to get that pie of yours." Angel suddenly said, looking at something over Dean's shoulder, in the direction of the kitchen doors.

"Ah man!" Dean cursed, sick of all the interruptions to the meal that he still wanted to have. Standing at the kitchen door were 3 people dressed in waiters uniforms, watching their table with their dark black eyes.

"Come on! Possessed guys? Don't we get enough of those on a regular day?" Dean moaned, his chair scraping on the floor as he stood.

"Hey, there's 4 of us now, remember?! We outnumber them, for once!" Sam spoke as he, too, slid his chair back to stand.

"Don't be so sure." Angel said, he and Spike already standing in that creepy ay that vampires seem to be able to do noiselessly.

Sam and Dean looked in the direction he had nodded towards. At the double doors of the entrance 2 more waitresses stood watching.

"Definitely not," Spike added in a sarcastic tone as the kitchen doors then opened and the chef, complete with meat-cutting knife in tow, walked out –with eyes as black as the others.

"6 against 4, odds still aren't bad! Could be worse." Sam commented, optimistic as always, as they readied themselves for battle.

"Alright, Sam, you get the civilians outta here, Angel –you and me'll take the 3 at the kitchen doors and the crazy chef. Spike, you've got the 2 at the entrance. Everybody got that?" Dean ordered, taking charge of the situation. He chucked a flask of holy water at Angel, who caught it, careful not to spill any on himself.

"Who made you the boss?" Spike sulked, but made his way cautiously towards the front doorway anyway, watching his two targets carefully.

"Remember, you're not aiming to kill! If we can save these souls, we should try our best!" Sam reminded Spike, after which he faced his own problem of how to get the innocent people out, intact.

"Yeah, yeah," Spike replied over his shoulder.

"Hey, watch out!" Dean yelled. Spike looked back and saw that his 'prey' had moved. They were now speeding towards him, after he had lost eye contact. _Ahhh, vampire speed._ Spike sighed to himself, dodging the possessed waitresses as they lunged towards him. They were fast too, however, and had soon faced back to him, seeing that they had misjudged their opponent somewhat.

Dean, on the other hand, lacking the advantages that the vampires had, was having a little more trouble. The waiters at his end had split up; 2 towards Angel and 2 towards him. Using this distracting manoeuvre enabled the chef to go after Sam and the civilians. So while Angel and Dean were fighting off their respective demons, Sam was now stuck with yet another problem. He now had to get everyone away from the chef intact.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, outside the restaurant, Amy was getting impatient. She knew that the boys had to be inconspicuous in their search and that it would probably take some time to search the place for any traces of Bobby, but this was different. She was feeling very anxious and worried. Just as she was contemplating whether or not she should go in and check up on them, her thoughts were suddenly disrupted by a commotion from inside. It sounded like a table had fallen over and there was a loud scrape followed by the sound of glass cracking as a chair was thrown against the glass of the front doors. Amy left the car and hurried around the back of the restaurant, searching for a back entrance, knowing that she had to help somehow.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Back inside, everyone was taking on damage. The waitresses who were fighting Spike were now well aware of his improved speed and had adjusted well to the new threat.

The shorter of the two, a blonde, kept trying to distract Spike with punches, while the other –the brunette- sneaked around behind him so she could throw him around a bit. Spike was finding it difficult to handle, having never faced people possessed like this before, but he held his ground and used the environment around him to his advantage. He got tables and chairs in between them, used chair legs a makeshift weapons and even, at one point, pushed over a table to try and separate the two. This backfired, however, as the blonde quickly scraped chairs into his path and changed her position in order to fight beside her taller friend.

Spike, frustrated, had then picked up a chair and thrown it towards the women, missing by a large margin as they easily dodged. The chair then hit the glass doors of the entrance, which cracked and almost broke.

*~*~*~*~*~*

All this while, Sam had been on the move. Being the only one not fighting –for the moment– he had been setting up traps around the room. While the 'waiters' weren't watching, he had snuck into the kitchen, motioning the civilians to follow. He made sure that they were all safely inside, found a packet of salt, and emptied most of its' contents at the doorways. The 15-or-so people watched, wide-eyed, as Sam laid down the salt barriers. They kept quiet until he had finished, after which, the whispers started and spread like wild-fire.

"What is he doing?!"

"Salt? What's that gonna do?"

"Is this guy serious? He expects us to stay in here 'safe'?"

Sam sighed, knowing what the people were saying, even if he couldn't hear every word. "Hey, you'll all be safe in here, alright? Anyway, better in here than out there, right? Trust me, it'll be okay. We'll get you out of here, I swear." Sam hoped that he was going to be able to follow through on his promise and he left the room with those encouraging words and a sense of responsibility.

Now armed with the rest of the packet of salt and a can of spray paint so he could paint some demon-traps around the place, Sam went out to face the demons. He began by spraying the traps at random points across the room in the hope that one of the fighters would be able to drive the demons in with a surprise attack. Try as he might, however, to avoid the battles taking place across the room, he was unable to. Just after he had finished painting another devil's trap, the chef caught up to him. With a knife in either hand and a demon possessing his body, he was a force to be reckoned with. And despite the chef's disadvantage of having an awkward limp inflicting his left side, Sam still had trouble dodging the sharp ends of both weapons.

*~*~*~*~*~*

While everyone had been busy fighting off their respective demons, no one had noticed Amy. She had found a side-door and slipped in, unnoticed by the fighters. She had then stumbled upon the people cowering in the kitchen –some of which had even been praying for help –and helped them escape. She kept watch at the kitchen door and told the innocents to slip out in small groups when the fighters were as far away as possible. She kept encouraging them, telling them that it would all be okay –knowing all the while that it may as well not be –until there were just 3 people left in the kitchen; an older man, a young girl, and herself. It was at this moment that things started to go downhill. The previous lady who had been last to leave the shelter of the kitchen was at the door, about to go out, when one of the demons spotted her. She was lucky, however, and managed to sprint out of the exit just in time, as the demon ran towards the exit, but was stopped by a spray of holy water from Angel's direction.

Amy knew that she wouldn't be able to send the last two out of that door, not unless they wanted to be prey of this demon. One of the demons who had been fighting with Dean had then got the message from its comrade and decided to go over to see what all the fuss was about. Amy tried to hide, but it was already too late. Enraged at the escapers, the demon pushed Dean from behind, hard, and ran straight towards Amy in a blind fury. Fortunately, however, Dean had also spotted her, and just in time, managed to push the waiter to the right. Directly into one of the demon traps that Sam had set, waiting.

Dean looked up and winked at Amy –but the fight wasn't over quite yet! Amy cried out in horror, and Dean slowly –much too slowly –turned around. The second waiter was on him in a flash. It battered him to the ground with lightening efficiency and after he was down, kept hitting until blood started flowing. Tears started streaming down Amy's cheeks out of sadness, fear and frustration, but there was no time for that now. As soon as the demon saw that Dean wasn't getting up any time soon, it turned its attention to Amy. She panicked, and screamed. The demons' eyes were as black as dark ink spreading across a blank page, sucking away the purity of the white as it watched her. She felt as though they were also sucking away at her; her life and spirit, and she froze in place from the fear. She screamed for Angel, Sam, or even Spike's help, but they were far too busy with their own battles to notice or assist...

* * *

Please review!

It's a nice cliff-hanger ending, isn't it? :P


	8. Chapter 8: Scrape, Scream

I don't own either show, they belong to the WB, the CW, Joss Whedon & Eric Kripke.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Scrape-Scream**

Bobby started getting nervous. It wasn't like his boys to make him wait like this. He was starting to think that maybe whatever had captured him was gonna win this round.

"Alright, guess we'll give your plan a shot, then." He spoke. There had been silence for the past while, & he wondered whether his new 'friend' had fallen asleep.

"Nothing for it but patience," The voice replied. _Not asleep then_, Bobby apprehended. He did, however notice something that had previously escaped him, but decided not to mention it quite yet...

"So come on, tell me?" Bobby asked, frustrated.

"Tell you what, exactly?" The voice sounded confused.

"Who you are, ya know, something! May as well if all we're gonna do is sit here and wait!"

"Ah, to tell or not to tell..." the man at the end of the voice sat and thought about it for a minute. Well, what's the use in hiding it any longer. Besides, maybe this man would know what had happened to Angel and Spike. He did say he knew some hunters after all.

"Just tell! For starters, why've you been trying to hide your British accent?" Bobby interrupted.

"Oh, so you noticed," The man said, a little disappointed. "Okay, I suppose i may as well say it..." he continued, now shedding the cover-accent he had attempted to hold. "My name's Wesley Whyndam-Pri-" he started, but was interrupted by a sudden clang, just like the one that had happened not so long ago –except that it was louder. "-What _is_ that?" Wesley asked, frustrated.

"Beats me. Now shh!" Bobby replied, quietly. They fell silent for a moment and stared off into the darkness, still searching for a source of the sound.

"I think it might be getting closer, whatever it is." Wesley said.

"Yeah, seems like. And somehow, I doubt it's gonna be a very good thing coming for us..."

*~*~*~*~*~*

There had been another silent moment, while both thought of the horrors that they may be faced with in the near future and neither wanted to speak. This ended, however, when they started talking about each others' situations. It was stranger than they had previously believed –they both had much in common. They were both ex-hunters who still helped out their 'teams', usually with research. Bizarrely, they discovered that although their worlds held much in common –there were always the majority of ignorant people who didn't know about the fearful creatures that hid beneath- there were subtle differences. Technology, for example, was significantly updated in Bobby's world, and here, the majority of Hunters were male, whilst in Wesley's world, it turned out that many were females who were named 'Slayers'.

"So Spike and Angel? What's the deal with them, then?" Bobby wondered.

"There's a strange story behind those two –and a very long one. Especially considering that Angel's recently hit his 250th 'birth' day," Wesley explained.

"Well, we got time, right?"

"Alright, long story short, they both started off evil just like your common vampire. Angel, known as Angelus back then by the way, was Spike's grand-sire. There were four of them back in the day; two females named Drusilla and Darla were with them when they travelled Europe for years, destroying anyone in their path. But suddenly something went wrong. Angelus was cursed by angry gypsies and he regained a soul and hence a conscience. He felt the weight of the hundreds of deaths and the pain he had caused. This was all over a hundred years ago, I should mention. Spike, however, only fairly recently gained his soul –and it was more or less his own choice. So now they fight on our side. For Angel it's more of a redemption thing, you see there's a prophecy that if he keeps going long enough, he'll get a second chance at being human. For Spike, though, no one really knows why he does it. I'd _like_ to think he just wanted to help others, but everyone knows that that can't possibly be his intention. Then again it may just be because Spike always seems to end up doing whatever Angel does –although he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Spike's a bit like Angel's little brother, you know?" He finished.

"Oh yeah, I get the picture," Bobby said, thinking of how Sam seemed to sometimes be following in his older brothers' footsteps –at least a little. "And that was the _short_ version?!"

"Well, then there's a whole 'nother story involving the two of them and a slayer named Buffy, but never mind that –it's much more complicated." Wesley added.

"Oh, I get it." _A girl_, Bobby though. _It's always gotta be about a girl._

The conversation, however, was then interrupted again as yet another scraping metal sound was heard, the loudest yet! After it though –instead of the usual complete silence –there was an intense, piercing scream. Human and female, it shattered the silence like glass breaking into thousands of tiny pieces. Then, nothing.

Bobby and Wesley sat –still in their chains– horror-struck and revolted. For a while they remained silent, straining their eyes and ears for any signs of life, but alas there was only the silence. Soon, giving up, they sat waiting and hoping that whatever had just happened to that woman wasn't going to happen to them any time soon –or ever, if at all possible.

"Right, we've got to get out of here!" Bobby finally spoke.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yeah, there's no way that's gonna happen." Wesley replied, still chained up like Bobby was and getting quite cramped and sore from sitting so still for so long. Not to mention thirsty, now that he thought about it. He pushed the thoughts from his mind, instead trying to think of any way out of their situation.

The seconds ticked by, followed by the minutes, and even an hour, but he remained silent.

Bobby had once again fallen asleep for a time, but jolted awake now. _No, not again!_ He though, silently as the scrape was heard again, followed by another scream, this one male. He shuddered inwardly, dreading the sound. Like clockwork it had occurred. Every hour since that first scream that they heard. Now, it was an even more dreadful noise. Bobby was begging to think that his time was up. He had no hope left at all.

* * *

Please review :) I might be a little longer with the next one though, sorry.


	9. Chapter 9: Two Helpful Strangers

As you've probably realized by now, I don't own either show or the characters, (Even if I wish I did) they belong to the WB, the CW, Joss Whedon & Eric Kripke, except for Amy, & the 2 new characters for this chapter, which you'll see soon!

* * *

**To my Reviewers:**

_Thanks a lot for the reviews, here's an extra long chapter for you all to enjoy! & to answer your questions:_

Maverick500:_ I haven't really thought about that, but I would say before Not Fade Away only because I haven't seen any of the comics that I know are about after it. It doesn't really matter though. And you'll just have to wait & see about Bobby! Yeah I kinda stretched that out a bit, haven't I? Well you might just see in the next chapter! (Sorry it's not in this one either!)_

Reader, _Haha, wow that was a great guess, it was Wesley!! Well done! :P_

Anonymous reviewer at 2010-04-11, _thanks a lot :) Well, we'll see. I may be able to include a little cameo of Illyria later on, but at the moment she wouldn't really fit what I have in mind for the story. But since you really want her, maybe I can fit her in somewhere ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Two Helpful Strangers**

The old man tried to stop her, but he was too slow and too weak. She crossed the salt line quickly as he looked on with a troubled expression. He hoped, even prayed, that the young woman would be okay.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy was frozen in place. Those demonic black eyes holding her there as the demon threw itself forwards. But to Amy, it was all in slow motion. She stood there, unable to move, even to scream for help. She was beyond help, she thought. There was no one that could help her. But suddenly, she found herself on the floor. She looked up, just in time to see the possessed man barrage straight over her head, and crash into a table that had been behind her –breaking it into splinters. Amy looked around, awestruck, unaware of what had happened. One minute she had been standing, watching a man with black eyes as he ran, full-pelt, right into her in attack, the next, she had felt something hit her –but it was from the wrong angle.

"Come on, hurry! Get up!" The young woman shouted, pushing and pulling at Amy, snapping her to her senses. Wordlessly, she hurriedly stood up, following the girl who was running into the kitchen, across the salt line.

Once they had crossed the line, they looked back, puffed. The possessed man was watching them, but knew it couldn't cross into the kitchen, so instead it went back in search of another hunt and another victim.

"Oh no! Dean!" Amy cried out in horror, spotting his body lying unconscious in a now small pool of blood, in the middle of the battleground. "I have to help him!" She said, trying to dash out of the kitchen again, but she was held back by the girl.

"No, wait! You can't go out there, it's too dangerous!" She said, watching the demons.

"Thank you for rescuing me and thank you for the advice, but I _have_ to go out there. I _have to_ help Dean. He, too, saved my life. I owe him this much."

"Alright, if you must," She replied, knowing all too well that she couldn't stop the woman. "But I'm coming with you!"

"No! No way, I'm not risking you getting hurt as well."

"Hey, _you _might get hurt just as easily as I might. But two pairs of eyes are always better than one. Listen, I'll bring some salt –I saw a packet of it in one of the cupboards back there," She said, indicating the back of the kitchen, "I can ward off any demons that try to come close."

"Alright," Amy said, resigned. The girl had a point. "But first, what's your name?" The girl looked at her strangely, wondering why she was bringing that up in such a dire situation. The answer was written all over Amy's face. _In case something happens to you –I need to know._

"Katherine," the girl replied, swiftly going over to some shelves, searching for the salt she had seen. "Katherine Jacobson. Oh, and this is my grandfather, Brian." She said, waving a hand in the old man's direction. Amy greeted them both and introduced herself more formally, all in super-speed so they could hurry on their way.

"Right, down to business. If I get him and manage to, uhh, try and carry him over, will you be able to salt any demons that may or may not come near?"

"Sounds like a plan." Katherine nodded, looking grim.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel had successfully managed to trap one of the demons after him, but this second one was smarter. When he tried to lead it towards a trap, it realized and backed off. He wasn't easy to trick, this guy. Angel had tried using the holy water to edge him into a trap, but it always managed to slip away –neither had much of an advantage in speed.

Its' black eyes watched him, following his every move. Just as it followed him, however, Angel followed it too. Closely watching for any openings, they sprang at each other at certain intervals. The openings, though, were quite few and far apart. But each tried at every opportunity. They had both learnt never to give up.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Brian looked on once again. As an old man, he really couldn't do much to help. He moved slowly and his eyesight wasn't as good as it used to be, so all he could do was sit and look on in terror as his only granddaughter entered the battlegrounds. She wasn't yet 18. So young, in his eyes, yet mature for her age. She could manage, he knew. After all, she was _his_ granddaughter!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Katherine and Amy had dashed out of the safety of the kitchen, heading towards the still totally unconscious and bloody Dean. They got there fine, but now was the hard part. Katherine stood guard, looking wearily around while Amy inspected the damage. It seemed pretty bad. Not that she was a nurse or anything, but the blood –it unnerved her. She pulled herself together, however, knowing that his life may well rest in her hands.

"Katherine, I don't think I can move him." Amy said in realization.

"But you have to! We've gotta get him out of here!" She replied, her back to Amy as she kept watch, salt at the ready.

"His injuries look pretty bad. I'm scared I might make them worse." Katherine looked over at them both, recoiling a little at the sight of blood –she had never liked the sight of blood, well, except in the movies –but that hardly counted. She threw the bag of salt at Amy, though, who caught it and proceeded to stand guard as they traded places.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Katherine said as she looked a little closer. She laid a hand on his neck, gently. "His pulse is pretty weak, not a good sign! Listen, there's nothing for it. We've gotta risk getting him back to the kitchen. My grandfather's a war veteran, he was a medic, he can probably help. Plus, I'm sure there'd be a first aid kit back there too."

Amy nodded her head in agreement and once again they switched positions, as she kneeled down next to Dean's broken body. Unexpectedly, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Startled, she watched as it fell, splashing onto the floor. She shrugged it off and started the precarious task of trying to be as gentle as possible, while hurrying to half-life, half-drag Dean's body towards the kitchen doors. She wasn't strong enough to completely lift him; however she was able to grip him around the shoulders, his head lolling off to one side as she pulled. His feet dragged on the floor, but it just couldn't be helped. She pulled him backwards, trying to be gentle and fast as well as not trip over anything in her path. It was slow progress, much too slow. Tiring, too –she realized, as she looked back to see that she was only half way there, but already tired.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam ducked under another knife swing from the possessed chef. He had been backing away and dodging blows for the past few minutes and although he had some holy water, he couldn't get close enough to inflict any real damage without risk of impalement on one of the deadly points.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He carefully backed away, as always, making sure to keep _both_ his arms in sight –he had learnt the hard way what happened if he didn't, receiving a very nasty cut on his left arm which was still bleeding a little as if to remind him. Then he swung around, ran a little way further and climbed onto a table, then turned to face his enemy. _I hope this works_, he thought to himself as his target drew nearer.

"Come and get it you black-eyed son of a bitch!" he yelled.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When the demonic chef was in range, Sam suddenly got out his flask of holy water and threw some of it towards the chef. It was a narrow miss, but it was soon followed by some more which the demon couldn't miss quite as easily. He heard the sizzling sound of burning skin and knew he had successfully hit his target. The demon moaned in agony and backed away on instinct. Knives now out of harm's way, Sam jumped off the table, using the opening to pour more holy-water at the demon as he went.

It had worked. The demon backed away, and since it was going backwards, it hadn't realized that right behind it was a devils' trap!

Sam quickly exorcised the demon and the black smoke spurted out of the chef's mouth, who collapsed on the ground. Sam went up to him and checked his vitals.

"Shit." Nothing.

He couldn't waste any more time now, though. He headed towards the next trapped demon –one which Angel had been fighting– and exorcised this one too. Seeing that Angel was holding his own against the other demon, Sam went off in search of Dean. He hadn't seen his brother for a while, but knew that Dean could take care of himself –well, usually, anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Spike had already finished off the blonde. He knew that he wasn't supposed to kill them, but he hadn't seen any other way to stop the women, or rather the demons inside the women, from getting at him. So he had finished her off by grabbing a piece of glass that had broken from the window and using it as a knife, getting close enough to slice her side open so that blood rushed through the open wound. It merely slowed her down, however –the demon not willing to give up so easily– so he was forced to put her out of her misery. He slit her throat. A clean cut through the major artery. She went down, finished, so Spike turned to face her friend –only to find that she was already on to him! She had found a new weapon of her own –a small wooden post, broken off from the bottom of a chair-leg. Now it was getting dangerous for Spike, although he realised that the demon probably didn't even know how to kill him, only that it wanted a weapon.

Dropping the bloody piece of glass, Spike picked up an entire chair, using it as a shield against the chair-leg that the demon was holding, as well as forcing her to back-up, to dodge the chair-legs. He backed her into a corner of the diner, but she struggled hard and, at the last minute, managed to gain some ground back. But then, past Spike, came a running blur. It halted next to him, faced the demon, and sprayed it with holy-water! Spike then came forward while she was distracted and rammed the chair forwards, trapping her against the wall. Having trapped the demon, the 'blur' performed an exorcism, after which the girl fell limp on the ground.

"How'd you like me now, bitch?!" Spike swore at the girl, the turning his attention to the person next to him. It was Angel. "Hey, I didn't' know you knew Latin! Well the things you learn from trips in other dimensions, right?"

Angel nodded, distractedly, looking away at something on the other side of the restaurant.

"Off to save the others too then, I guess. And really, you didn't need to rush in like that! I was doing just fine on my own! Always wanna be the hero, don't you? But I think you just wanna show off. That's the truth, ain't it!"

Angel thought about a comeback but shrugged it off instead. This wasn't the time for another argument with Spike. That could come later. Right now there were more pressing issues at hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Katherine?" Amy asked.

"Yeah?" The reply came.

"I..." She paused, searching for the words. "He's too heavy! I can't do this alone. You have to help me carry him. We'll be faster if we go together anyway."

Katherine hesitated, about to argue, knowing that if any demons came after them and she was helping Amy, they wouldn't have much of a warning before the strike –which wouldn't give them much of a chance at all.

"We'll be okay, we're nearly there anyway." Amy pointed out.

"Yeah okay. Shove over a little, I'll take this side." Katherine said, coming around and taking some of his weight.

"Thank you." Amy answered. And she had been right; the process was faster now. They were still a little too far off to relax, though.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The last demon was watching carefully. It had taken the body of a young male and at the moment was hiding behind one of the overturned tables, waiting for the women to turn away so it could sneak out and attack. So it couldn't believe its luck then the younger one turned around to help drag away the unconscious man. _Perfect_, it thought to itself as it moved closer, trying to be careful enough to give no warning, but moving fast none-the-less.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Katherine paused for a second.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Did you just hear something?" Katherine whispered –her face ashen with fear.

"No, which direction?" Amy knew she could only partly rely on the girl in this instance. Sure her ears would be more sensitive –younger ones always were –but on the other hand, she also knew that when people were in panic, or in fear, they could easily get very paranoid, even to the point of thinking they hear or see things out of the corner of their eyes that aren't really there.

Katherine pointed, discretely, towards a certain area of tables and chairs at the side of the room. "Over there!" She said, glancing around to try and spot a source of the sound.

"Listen, I'm sure it's nothing." She said encouragingly, knowing full-well that if it _was_ something, that they should be ready. "You're probably just being paranoid." But while she said it, she sped up slightly. Katherine caught her hint and did so as well. If there was something out there, they should not let it know that they had been alerted to its presence.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're doing fine, we're not far now." Amy added, glancing a look over her shoulder to the doorway of the kitchen. Katherine did the same, seeing they were a mere 5 meters-or-so from the doors. But then everything changed.

The demon erupted seemingly from out of nowhere, knocking the women to the floor, Dean slipping from their grasp.

"No!" Amy gasped. They couldn't come all this way just to lose it all now! She wouldn't allow that to happen. Angrily, she leapt up from the floor, attacking the demon with her bare hands; doing anything to stop it from touching either Katherine or Dean. It was hardly any use though. Well, not straight away anyway. But what Amy hadn't known was that it was the exact distraction that Sam needed.

He had finally seen his brother, and had been running towards the scene at the time of the incident. But now he was here. And he was angry. Getting out his handy bottle of holy-water, he emptied the rest of it on top of the last demons' face. It screamed, throwing its arms over its face to protect itself –which was exactly as Sam had intended it to do. He half-tackled half-pushed it into a devils' trap, bashing it to the ground inside. Then he stood panting outside the circle.

"So? Come on. You gonna exorcise me or what?" The demon asked, menacingly, spitting out some blood at the same time.

"You wish." Sam replied.

"No? What then, you're gonna set me free?" Its voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, sure, just hang on a minute. No!" Sam replied, using the same sarcasm right back at it. "What did you do to Bobby?"

"Bobby... Bobby. Nope, don't know one." It replied in a sort of sing-song. It smirked.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Sam grinned straight back, then turned and went back to Katherine and Amy who were kneeling next to a now stirring Dean.

"About time!" Sam said as he saw Dean's eyes open. "No really, we could've used you back then." Then he turned to the girls. "You got any salt left?"

"Yeah, sure," Katherine handed over the rest of the packet.

"Perfect." Sam started turning back to the demon.

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" Katherine asked, stopping him.

"Let's just say you probably don't wanna watch. I'm planning to find out what they did to Bobby."

* * *

Please Review! I'll be back with more sometime in the [hopefully near] future ;)


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note: **First, I must apologize to any of you faithful readers out there who've been waiting for a new chapter for so long. I'm SO SORRY! I just haven't had time!

Unfortunately this is gonna be the last for a while, and I hate to leave you like this (you're really gonna hate me xP) but I can't come back for at _least_ about 2 months, because I have big exams coming up! :O But until then, I leave you with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End**

Katherine ran back into the kitchen, breaking the salt line across the floor.

"It's okay papa, they're all gone. You can come out now." She continued, searching the room for a first aid kit, which she finally found at the back of the room. She ran back out and sat down next to Dean, handing the box to Amy. Her grandfather cautiously followed her out.

"Is he gonna be okay?" she asked quietly, watching Amy as she began patching Dean up.

"I'll be fine!" Dean said, and Katherine jumped, not realizing that he was awake. "Believe me, I've had worse." He said, wincing, as Amy put pressure on his wound.

"Stop! Please stop! I'll do it. I'll tell you anything you want to know! Just stop, please!" The demon begged Sam while chocking down some salt, his skin still sizzling from holy water. It had been about 15 minutes of the torture to get to this point. That had taken quite a toll on Sam as well.

He stopped pouring salt down he demons throat & looked it in the eye, ready to start again if need be. But instead the demon started talking, quickly, satisfying Sam at last with information. Sam put the salt down and turned back to tell the others the news.

"Wait, what about me?" The demon called after him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Don't worry; you'll get what you deserve." And with that, Sam recited the exorcism and sent the demon back to hell.

"Hey."

"Hey. –Did you find out where they took him?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't sound too good." Sam told Dean everything he had learnt from the demon.

"Aw man!" Dean said, shocked at the news.

"But what does it mean?" Katherine asked, now sitting next to her grandfather.

"It means our troubles aren't over yet." Angel answered her question. All of them were now together sitting around Dean, who still hadn't moved from the floor.

"Well, I guess this means we better get going!" Dean said. He winced from the pain as he sat up, then found his feet. He felt quite dizzy –he suspected it was from the loss of blood– and he almost fell over before he managed to stand still, catching himself on a chair.

"Maybe I better drive." Sam said, seeing Dean's condition. Dean didn't complain, he just chucked Sam the keys, knowing it was best.

"What about me and my grandpa?" Katherine called out to the team as they left.

"You've done enough. You've been great. You can go home now, get some rest." Sam said, and Katherine nodded in agreement, realizing how tired she actually was.

"Thank you." She told them, then waved farewell.

"Come on papa, let's go home." She said, heading outside to their car.

When they were gone, Dean went over to Amy. "You know, I'd give you some good advice if I thought you'd listen to me." He told her.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"That you should also be going home. You're clearly exhausted, you've done us some good work and-"

"Not on your life! You're right, I'm not listening to you. Now come on, we have to go." She said, rushing off to the Impala.

It was way too close for comfort now. Horrifyingly close. The gut-wrenching screams now occurred more often and Bobby and Wesley were wondering how many people had actually been down there with them, and how many were left now.

Another metallic scrape pierced the nights' silence, only meter away now. However loud the screams were they still couldn't block out the scraping sounds, which sent shivers down the spines of those who heard them.

"It's almost time now, isn't it?" Wesley asked during one of the short moments of silence. He received only silence from Bobby, however, and realized, of course, that no one would want to talk about that.

"Yessss," another voice hissed from the blackness in front of Wesley, astoundingly close. "Yesss, it'ssss almossst your time." Wesley could feel his heart beating faster, the fear making adrenalin pound through his veins, pulse pumping in his ears. But for all he felt, he was still helpless to whatever it was, standing hardly a few meters in front of him, watching as he struggled in the dark.

Whatever was coming would come. There was no longer a choice or chance for freedom.

"So, of to the industrial area we go." Amy said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence in the car.

"Hi ho, hi ho." Sam added in a sing-song voice.

"Wow, well look at that! Angel, I think you've got yourself another Nancy-boy friend." Spike taunted.

"Haha, you got that right, man," Dean replied, laughing then stopping because it hurt too much. Sam and Angel both ignored them, they were annoyed, sure, but also used to it.

"Wow, it's quite astounding how similar the pairs of you are," Amy told them. " 'specially coz you lot were gonna kill each other earlier on."

"Yeah, sorry about that, dude." Dean told Spike.

"No problem, I got over it."

"Hey, guys?" Angel interrupted, "Sorry to spoil your fun, but what time is it?"

"It's about... ummm, 1am." Amy replied, glancing at her watch.

"So that leaves us what? Say, 4, 5 hours? We gotta get a move on already! We have to be outta there before sunrise."

"Shit, I forgot about that!" Sam said, pushing down the accelerator again.

"Yeah, that may be a problem." Dean added, and they drove off without another word.

"What are you?" Wesley called out into the darkness. "Where are you?" He added, quietly.

"You need not know who or what we are," it spat. "Merely that we are better than you, you have no way of beating usss. You now have a choice to make-"

"A choice? What choice? Why did you lock us all down here?" Bobby interrupted, leaving out the one question they dreaded; what was happening to the others around them; what were those hideous noises.

"Your choice-" the voice continued, sounding angry, "Your choice isss whether you wisssh to join usss. Join usss or die. And you have five minutesss to decide. Then I will return."

The Impala pulled into a parking. The doors squealed open -all four of them- and five people emerged. They first went around to the back of the car and got something out of the trunk, then headed away from it towards the building. The building was old. A run-down factory which looked like it had been abandoned years ago. They hadn't realized they were being watched, however, and, too late, they saw the men standing there and were stopped before they could enter.

"What are you lot doing here? Come to do a drug deal or something like that? Look at the time; no one should be wandering around the streets at this hour." The two policemen were looking menacingly towards the team, then, they saw Amy. "What's this? You're not rapists are you!"

"No! No, it's nothing like that," Amy explained. "Listen, we just need to get into this building, okay? We won't be long. We're not criminals. Don't worry about us."

"Wait a minute, don't I know you from somewhere?" The second cop asked, eyeing Dean. "Yeah, I'm sure I recognize you. Now why would that be?"

Spike intervened before the cop could remember anything about any possible criminal activities of Deans'. Little did Spike know about the many incidents concerning Dean and his habit to 'appear' just around the same time as dead bodies turned up.

"Of course you know him! Who doesn't? He _is_ a famous musician after all."

_Thinking for a change, are we, Spike?_ Angel thought, realizing Spike's logic. Convince the cops that they know him for all the positive reasons, and maybe they'll forget about the negative. Don't tell them his names, and they might 'remember' who they think he is. Angel had learnt this for all his years around humans; they liked to believe what they wanted. Anything good rather than the bad was usually accepted, and more explainable.

"A musician?" The second cop looked again, puzzled for a second. Then it clicked. "Oh yeah! I know who you are! You're Jayson Cires!" He turned to the other cop, mumbling something about this 'Jayson' being a famous guitarist and singer in some sort of boy-band.

"Yeah, you got me." Dean admitted, trying to keep himself from bursting out with laughter... or anger... or both.

"Alright! Have a great night then! It was awesome meeting you." The cop gushed, sounding rather like a school-girl.

"Hey, you were just doing your jobs. That's alright with me." Dean replied, and the policemen walked off at last.

The group sighed with relief as soon as they were out of earshot, then they started laughing. "Jayson Cires? Oh my god! Classic!" Amy yelled out.

"Wait, that's not fair! What do you mean join you? Join you in what? Who are you?" Wesley called out into the darkness, receiving no answer, of course, as the creature had already left. The injustice of the whole situation weighed down on him, he felt it as a physical weight pressing him to the ground.

"Bobby, are you still there?" He spoke quietly after a few moments.

"Yeah, I'm here." Bobby's gruff voice broke the silent darkness. "Not for much longer though, by the sound of it."

"So you're choosing to die rather than 'join' them? God only knows what they're doing to those poor people out there. We could stop them. Maybe if we say yes, if we join them, we can stop it."

"Yeah, I'm sure we'd just be able to go around freeing people down here. We don't know how many of them there are, what they want from us, or what they even are! How are we supposed to fight creatures that we can't even see? Especially if we don't know what they are, so we don't know if they have any weaknesses. Idjit."

"Well, that's the best option we have! We have to try." Wesley tried reassuring Bobby, but in actual fact he was also reassuring himself.

"Oh fine!" Bobby submitted. "But you better hope that there's not something worse than death waiting for us out there in that darkness."

"Why are we doing thisss?"

"Doing what?"

"Giving thessse pitiful creaturesss hope? We ssshould jussst annihilate them all and be done with it!"

"You know it iss not our decisssion, Del. The ordersss have come from our leadersss and if we disssobey, it would make usss no better than them."

The creature named Del seemed to consider this for a moment. Then he made a low sort of hissing noise. "Yesss, I supossse you are right, Cron." It had been a sigh. "I will go receive a reply from the next two, assss ordered." Del went off in the direction of Bobby and Wesley.

"So what do you sssay?" The voice emerged again.

"We will join you." Bobby replied, then quietly to Wesley he whispered "I hope you know what you're doing!"

"Good." The voice seemed satisfied. Suddenly Bobby & Wesley saw a definite figure emerging from the dark. It was a surprisingly humanoid form. And then it stopped. Still coated in darkness.

Then just nearby, they heard the sound. The loudest yet. A piercing scrape of metal on metal and a scream of complete and utter pain, and of fear, and of sorrow. These feelings all summed up in one man's scream. Or was it two? Two voices blended together so perfectly in a harmonised torment that one was unable to tell whether they heard one voice, or two.

_If you like, please +Review & +Story Alert (for when I actually update, because I do, it just takes me a while!) Thank you!_


End file.
